The Show Must Go On
by Brian1
Summary: The actor for "May" reflects on the character she portrays on the popular "Pokémon" cartoon show, as well as dealing with the backlash of replacing a well loved character ("Misty").


**Author's Note**: This is the start of Season Three. I can't believe I've written twenty-two stories in one month…it boggles the mind, considering my procrastination ability. This story is a bit different from my previous stories, and opens up a whole new reality…

By the way, who would've thought that they would replace Misty in the anime? I never thought I'd see the day…

-                       **The Show Must Go On**                      -

-                       **By Brian**                                             -

            "Pikachu, use Thunder!" Ash commanded, and soon his cute-yet-powerful Pikachu unleashed a devastating bolt of thunder to collide with Team Rocket's latest contraption, causing it (as well as them) to blast off into the sunset.

            "Team Rocket's blasting off again...!" they cried out, their voices getting dimmer by the second…

            This was my cue, right? "You did it Ash! You beat Team Rocket-"

            A very loud "CUT!" interrupted me, as I watched our director furiously stomp his way over to where I was standing, which meant I must've done something wrong…again.

            "Do you see this script, May?" he said to me, very slowly, pointing a fat finger at the stack of papers, "Do you?! You're not supposed to say that line like that, you're supposed to say it with some damn feeling!"

            I nodded dumbly, feeling helpless as he continued to berate my acting skills.

            A familiar voice cut in, "Look, she's trying the best she can…this is only her tenth episode, after all. She has a lot of pressure on her right now…"

            My head glanced over to the direction of the voice, and I find myself gazing at Ash, who was currently stroking Pikachu's head. I mouthed a quiet "thank you", which caused him to flash a sympathetic smile.

            Our director (I still didn't know what his name was) looked a little calmer, although he now looked like he was about to break down. "I'm sorry…I've just been pressured a lot by the network as of late to make this show work, now that Misty is gone..."

            My shoulders slumped, and a whispered, "I'm sorry, sir. I'll try my best to put more…feeling into my lines. This is my first job on a live action show, and it's been a hard transition for me, since I used to do voice acting."

            "It's alright, May. You just do the best you can, alright?" the director said quietly, as he used his free hand to rub one of his tired eyes, "How about everyone take a ten minute break?"

            *          *          *

            I smiled as I passed by "Team Rocket", which consisted of James, Jesse, and Meowth. They looked fine (they used to be stunt doubles before joining the show), and they seemed to be talking about going to a movie later, which I learned was something they all did every Thursday. 

As I neared closer to my dressing room I saw Gary and Brock talking over a cup of coffee; both of them were discussing their latest dates with Melody and Duplica. Who would've thought that Gary and Melody, who never met on the show or in the movies, liked each other off screen? Or that Brock had a thing for Duplica, even though she's two years younger then him?

            On this show, which everyone lovingly refers to as "Pokémon", every actor's character is named after him or her. For example, my name is May, so that means my character's name is May. It was something that Misty had suggested before the series started being produced, and everyone had thought it was a great idea. Of course, that's what everyone tells me, since I wasn't there back then.

            I let out a sigh of relief as I entered my dressing room (it used to be Misty's). I let out another sigh as I landed on my couch, feeling all the pressures leave me, as I just relaxed.

            Not many people know this, but way back when the show was casting people for "Pokémon" I had attempted to audition for the role of "female companion for main character", only to lose out to Misty. I wasn't bitter, since I had been doing voiceovers for multiple shows back then. After that I watched the show when I had the time, and I had to admit that Misty was a better actor then I. She had more charisma, and more chemistry with Ash. I, along with many viewers of the show, thought they had something more then friendship between them, but the creator of the show insisted that it was nothing more then a sibling type of relationship.

            When Misty left to pursue a movie career the producers (along with Ash) called me up and asked me if I'd like to play a part in the fifth season of Pokémon. I had quickly agreed, thinking it would be great to play a part in one of my favorite shows…although in retrospect I should've given more thought to the offer.

            After my first episode (where Ash accidentally destroyed my bike), the producers and I received a lot of mail, and while some of them were compliments about how fresh and original the show was getting, and how it was nice to have a change of pace by adding me, the majority of the letters and emails were less then pleasant. Many emails called me a Misty rip off, a fake, a phony, a whore, a slut, a bitch, and that I would never be able to replace Misty. Some letters suggested that I be killed off so that Misty could make a triumphant return…while others were aimed directly at me, telling me that they were going to come to my house and do unspeakable things to me if I didn't quit the show.

            Sometimes I wondered if joining the show was the right thing to do. I mean, I didn't want to replace Misty, but someone had to fulfill the "strong female role", and I just happened to think that I was perfect for the part. Plus, the writers went in a whole different direction by making my character based on Ruby, from the two video games that they had released.

            But…I didn't want people to hate me, just because I was "taking" over for Misty. Couldn't they be happy for her, now that she's a gym leader at Cerulean City? I mean, she's not really the Gym Leader but…but….you know?

            I hear a knock at the door, and then a muffled voice asking if he can come in. My heart races, and for a second I think it might be one of those stalkers or something-

            "Hey May."

            But it's only Ash, much to my relief.

            "Hey Ash," I said casually, as he took a sit, "Shouldn't you be on the phone with Misty?"

            He blushes shyly, and says, "Why would I be on the phone with Misty?"

            A small creeps on to my face. "Give me a little credit here. Everyone knows that you call her whenever you have the chance. You and her have been dating for what, two years now?"

            He rubs the back of his head and smiles, before saying, "Well, that's true. But um, she's busy right now. She's filming this one scene where she faces off against a Dragonite, and her director wants to get it just right."

            "Sounds kind of like what we're doing right now. Why leave the show to do movies with pokémon in them?"

            He shrugs his shoulders. "She's in the leading role, and it's supposed to be a romance. She always wanted to do something like that, but the producers thought that our show shouldn't have romance, since it's supposed to be about the pokémon first."

            I laughed a little. "If that's so, then how come I've received so many letters from disgruntled fans, telling me that they've quit watching the show because Misty isn't here?"

            The cheerful expression on Ash's face turns to a frown, and I desperately wish I had closed my big mouth. "I'm sorry Ash, I-"

            "No, you shouldn't be sorry. It's my fault that you're in this mess, after all…" he says, sighing a bit, "With Misty gone I thought that the audience would love a change of pace, you know? I thought that you were perfect for the role, and I still think you are, but apparently our audience is a little upset…"

            "You're telling me…" I grumbled, wishing I could do something to make them not hate me.

            "It's hard, isn't it? Being fourteen and having the whole world watching you…" Ash whispers quietly, and I suddenly feel very sad for him, for some reason. He's been doing this for four years now, and I'm sure that stress and tension has gotten to him every now and then, since he and his Pikachu are the stars of the show.

            "How long have you had your Pikachu, Ash?" I say quietly, getting off the topic, hoping to cheer him up.

            "Eight years, seven months, three weeks, and two days." he answers proudly, and I can't help but chuckle at his remarkable memory, which is something that isn't shown in the show.

            "You and Pikachu have been buddies for a long time…how exactly did you two meet, anyways?"

            "I met Pikachu when I was six. I was just playing in my mom's backyard when I saw a little Pichu waddling around, as if it were lost. Mom let me take care of it once we realized that it had been abandoned, and ever since then Pikachu and I have been the best of friends, especially since I've never actually caught her." he says cheerfully, his eyes going watery from remembering such fond memories.

            "You never caught her?"

            "Never!" he announces proudly, causing me to giggle slightly.

            "But why?"

            "Well, I've never caught her because I've never had to. She's not going to leave me, and I'm not going to leave her." 

            I smile again. "That's so sweet, Ash. No wonder everyone loves you on the show…"

            "Not everyone," he adds quickly, "I've gotten my fair share of hate letters, too."

            My eyes widen in amazement as I sit up, "But you're the main character! You're supposed to be Misty's love interest in the show, even if they don't make it obvious…"

            He looks at me with stern eyes. "That doesn't mean that I'm loved by all. Plenty of people have wrote in, telling me about how dumb I am, how Team Rocket should win and steal Pikachu, how Misty could never love someone as dense as me. Some people even suggest that Misty would look better with Brock or Gary…"

            "You've got to be kidding me..." I said exasperatedly, as I plopped back down on the couch, "How could anyone hate you?"

            "That same goes for you, May. You've been nothing but nice, yet people seem to find reasons to hate anything that causes change, you know?" Ash says, and I find myself realizing that I didn't have it so bad.

            "I guess you and I are in the same boat. Both of us were based on game characters, both of us are connected to Misty's character in someway, and both of us some elicit feelings of love and hate between the audience…" 

            "It's worth it, though. If I can make one person happy by playing Ash, then it's worth it…" he says simply, causing me stop and think for a moment.

            If I can put a smile on a little girl's face by playing May, then it's worth it, no matter how much hate letters I get…

            "You're right, Ash. But then again, you always are."

            I smile, and he's smiling back. "Come on May, let's go back to the set and try to make some kids out there smile, alright?"

            "Right!" I replied cheerfully, as we walked back to the set together, determined to make the show the best we could for both the kids and people who were open-minded and welcomed change, instead of fearing it…

            After all…the show must go on, right?

-                       **End**                              -

            What better way to start off a new season then by looking at the show as if it were…you know…a show? I hope that everyone who read this story enjoyed it as much as I had writing it!

            Some people fear change, while others welcome it, which I think is something that will happen when May is introduced to America starting in the Fall. I think May's a great character, which is easily seen by how much of a role she's played in all my stories. I think Misty's great too, in case all of you are wondering if I'm anti-Misty; I just feel May is more interesting to write about at the moment.

            As usual, please review and tell me what you think of this. Oh yeah, and remember to check my profile to see what I'm currently working on for Season Three and Ascension! =D

            Mmm…time to work on Chapter Two of Ascension…


End file.
